Colors
by Elrictric
Summary: -Au where you can't see colors until you see your soulmate- During a volleyball match is where Hinata Shouyou sees his first glimpse of color but, it quickly goes away. Ever since, Hinata has felt different, like an outcast, and weak. Can a new student, Kageyama Tobio, help him? Or will Kageyama cast him aside like others do?
1. Chapter 1 - Weak

-Yo, if there are any spelling errors, feel free to tell me!-

_Hope you like it!_

Chapter 1 - Weak.

'Why is life so unfair?' Hinata likes to sit on the swings after a couple hours of playing with Natsu and ask himself this every now and then. He look over to the kids playing, Natsu being one of them. He almost laughs because probably at least half of them can see color and they are all probably at least half his age. He looks over to the dull black and white trees, then he looks up at the dull black and white sky, well, it was more of a mixture of both.

He did recall a time when he saw only a little glimpse of color, it was beautiful. It was during a volleyball match, but it quickly went away. He sighed, it was probably going to be a long day, as usual.

He puts his headphones in 'Pathetic, i'm just so pathetic'. He sighed a second time, 'Why can't this day just end already?' He questions himself.

After a while, he didn't notice when Natsu ran over to him. He just about jumped out of his skin when he felt Natsu tab on his side "OH FUC-...Oh my GOD, NATSU!" he rips he earbuds off. He glares at his little sister, and Natsu is just laughing "Hahaha, i got you, big bro!" she says. He sighs, wow three time in one hour way to go Hinata, and he gives her a soft smile and ruffles her hair as her laughter turns into little giggles.

"Can we go home, bro?" She asks after he stoped messing with her hair. "Sure, Natsu." he says as he gets on his bike, Natsu smiles as she sits in his lap. When they get home they greet their mother and he walks Natsu to her room. "Hey, um..big bro?" He looks down at Natsu "Hmm?" She looks up at him "You're eyes are a really pretty color!" She runs into her room, giggling.

His eyes widen, and the next thing he knows is that he is running to the door and saying goodbye to his mom. He bursts out of the door, gets on his bike, and pedals as fast as he can. he can already hear his mother saying "she doesn't know, you need to stop being so upset about this!" he laughs as he feel tears start to form 'i'm so weak, i can't even stop my self from crying, weak.' he start a mantra in his head of 'weak weak weak weak'

He stops riding the bike and leans it against a tree. He is only glad by the fact not many people like the woods or are out at this hour. "OI, YOU" He nearly jumped at the booming voice. He quickly turns his head to it, to find a tall guy, probably around his age. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT AT THIS TIM-hey... are you crying?" The shouty guy asks.

He laughes, looks down, and wipes his eyes "Probably". "Why?" The guy takes a step closer, he laughs a bit harder "Just some personal problems". "Hey, are you okay?" God, this guy was kinda getting on his nerves, but he might as well tell him the truth, "No"

_-_-_-_ Coment and/or like if you enjoyed it! _-_-_-_


	2. Chapter 2 - Hmm?

_-_- O god, I am deeply sorry it took this long to post just a little 100 words. I'm just letting you know that I'm not dead and will post more often-_-_

Hinata put his head down on his desk 'maybe I shouldn't have ran away from that shouty dude' he thought. That was yesterday, right after he said "no" he practically ran for his life out of the woods and onto his bike.

When he got home, he didn't even eat. He didn't want to, he would have probably thrown up if he did. But now he was very hungry, he heard his stomach growl. Luckily the bell rang and went outside to eat, he didn't pack much though.

He was eating when he felt someone tapping his shoulder. He moved his head towards the person "hmm?" he asked.

_- Sorry again! : -_


	3. Chapter 3 - Colorless

_-_-_ Omg finally, a longer chapter._-_-_

-_- Thank you, xxfluffedxx! I will surely be working on make longer chapters and posting more frequently! -_-

He looks up and nearly falls over, 'Oh my god, way to go Hinata.' he thinks as he looks at the ground. He manages to make out a "Hey".

"Hey, um. I'm Kageyama, I'm kind of new here."

"Hinata"

"Huh?"

"My name's Hinata."

Kageyama looks down at his hands

"So, why were you crying?"

Hinata sighs "It's kinda personal, y'know?"

"Oh it's okay if you don't want to tell me."

Kageyama give him a little smile. "Would you like to be friends?" Hinata is a bit taken aback. Kageyama starts scratching the back of his neck. "I mean you don't have to if you don't want t—" "Um, sure" 'friends?' Hinata thinks, he's never really had one, unless you count little sisters. He smiles up at Kageyama "I'd love to be friends!"

The bell rings.

Hinata practically scrambles to get his stuff "I gotta go to volleyball, see you, Kageyama!" He fells Kageyama grab his wrist as he runs "Kageyama?" "You take volleyball?" Kageyama's eyes are a bit wide. "Uh, yeah?" Hinata says, confused. Kageyama quickly lets go of his wrist and clears his throat "Uh, haha, me too." Kageyama says quite awkwardly. "So, um, can I walk with you? I don't really know where it is." "Sure!"

"So, are you a setter?" Hinata asks as he walks with Kageyama. "Yeah, how did you know?" Hinata shrugged "Just a guess." "What do you do?" "I'm a spiker!" Hinata says cheerfully. He stops "We're here!" Hinata opens the door "Oh, Hinata! I see you've met Kageyama!" Suga says happily. "Well, technically this isn't really the first time we've me—" Kageyam stops when Hinata clamps his mouth shut with his hands. "Hmm? Daichi says, "Oh nothing!" Hinata quickly dismisses what Kageyama was trying to say.

Hinata lets go of Kageyama's mouth and feels a hand on his shoulder, he jumps. "Well, well, looks like Hinata met the new guy." Hinata rolls his eyes "What a great first impression, Tsukishima." All of the team mebers leave, leaving Kageyama, Hinata, and Tsukishima there. Hinata tries to move from Tsukishima's grip, and fails. "Stop, let go!" Tsukishima chuckles "Let Hinata go, dumbass. Unless you can't understand what 'stop' means, let go." Kageyama nearly yells. Tsukishima complies "Fine" he turns to face Hinata "You aren't worth my time anyway, colorless*" he leaves.

Kageyama stares at Hinata as Hinata tries to calm himself down. "You can't see colors, can you?" He nods. "Was that why you were crying?" He nods again. Hinata feels himself getting pulled into a hug, he holds on to Kageyama tightly.

"I'm sorry" Kageyama mumbles

"Why?"

"I don't even know what it's like."

Somewhere, deep, deep down, Hinata feels disappointment.

"I kind of do though, but I can see color"

"Hmm?" Hinata feels very interested for some unknown reason.

"I can see color, but I don't know who my soulmate is yet."

Hinata's eyes widen and thinks about the time when he saw a little flash of color, but he quickly dismisses the thought.

_-_Colorless* is a taunt against people who can't see colors, unless you haven't figured out what that meant._-_


	4. Chapter 4 - Scrape

_-_ Currently planning on making a different cover image!_-_

_-_- Guest – yes, exactly! But both Hinata's and Kageyama's cases are different. In Hinata's case, he can only see color when his soulmate is shown themselves by their actions, such as doing their favorite thing (such as volleyball ;V) . In Kageyama's case he thought it was someone in the crowd of the volleyball game (They both don't remember each other). I hope that was helpful! 3_-_-

_-_ Oh and the reason Hinata saw only a flash of color was because Kageyama wasn't being himself ( You know he was kinda acting like a dick)._-_

After school Kageyama was a bit irritated "I didn't even get to play, I had to fill out paperwork at the office!" he grumbles. "Hey, Kageyama!" he hears behind him, and he turns to face a bright eyed Hinata. "Do you want to go to the park?" Hinata asks, happily. Kageyama replies with a nonchalant "sure, why not" and follows Hinata. Hinata is practically bouncing with joy, until he trips and scrapes his knee.

He looks down at it to see that is bleeding quite a bit, he blinks "Oh, ow". Kageyama stands there as Hinata pokes at his scrape, Kageyama cringes at the blood. Hinata gets up and Kageyama walks over to him and picks him up bridal style "What?" Hinata says as he looks up at Kageyama.

"I'm not letting you walk on your leg until we get you a bandage for it." Kageyama informs Hinata.

"But I can still walk on it!" He whines.

"I'm carrying you whether you like it or not"

"Whyyyyyy?"

"I'm taking you to my house, it's just around the corner"

Hinata sighs "Fine"

As soon as they reach the house Kageyama starts to jog for the door. "Woah!" Hinata has to lock his hands around Kageyama's so he doesn't fall. Kageyama mentally pats himself on the back for that as he opens the door. He walks upstairs, opens his door, and sets Hinata on his bed. He leaves to go get bandages, and when he comes back to find Hinata laying down on his side. "Draw me like one of your French girls" Hinata tries to say in his most sultry voice. Kageyama rolls his eyes "Don't you have to be naked for that?" to add effect Kageyama winks. Hinata blushes deeply "Oh my god, Kageyama no."


	5. Chapter 5 - Stars

_-_-I'm so sorry, I haven't updated in so long!-_-_

They both casually walk out of Kageyama's house and make their way to the park. When they get there, Hinata makes a mad dash for the swings and Kageyama abruptly followed and sat in the swing next to Hinata. After a while of swinging Hinata stops.

"Hey kageyama?"

"Yeah?"

Hinata looks at the sky with a yearning face.

"What colors are sunsets?"

Kageyama is quite shocked by the question.

"Oh, well they're a really nice orange color with some pink mixed in sometimes"

"That sounds nice, is it pretty?"

Kageyama nods.

Hinata gets off of the swing and plops down on the grass and sighs. Kageyama sits down next to him.

"You okay?'

Another sigh. "Yeah, sorry."

"It's alright"

Hinata feels Kageyama's hand on top of his. They both jump to their feet when a loud "Hey." is said. They look up to see Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, and Hinata looks back down. Kageyama's gaze is practically burning a hole through Tsukishima. Yamaguchi stomps on Tsukishima's foot "Go on, Tsuki!" he says cheerfully. "Ouch, fuck! H-hinata, i'm...uhh, i'm sorry." That gets Hinata's attention. "I wasn't considering how it must feel like to not be able to...ya'know." Kageyama's gaze softens a bit. Yamaguchi steps forward a bit " As Tsuki's soulmate, I would also like to formally apologise" He says and he does a small bow.

The two start to walk away as Hinata cracks a smile " See you guys at volleyball practice!" He yells as he waves at them.

"So there is a couple in the volleyball team?"

Hinata does a small giggle "Three actually, well, four if you count Kiyoko and Yachi."

"Four?!"

"It's not so bad, Kageyama!"

Kageyama sits back down on the grass, and Hinata follows. Hinata looks over at Kageyama and smirks. "What are you giving me that look fo-" He gets cut off by Hinata pouncing on him, and they both start rolling in the grass, laughing. It ends with Hinata straddling Kageyama's hips, and yelling in victory. He rolls over so that they are both laying next to eachother, hands brush aginst each other's.

Hinata each other's time with happiness. "I love looking at the stars."

Kageyama looks up, he can't even recall when it started to get dark. Kageyama looks back at Hinata as he is smiling and pointing at made up constellations. He thinks that Hinata shines brighter than all the stars up there.


End file.
